Mi Otro Reflejo
by Ashura Darklight
Summary: Un pasaje en la vida de Seishiro y Subaru, antes de la Batalla Final


Mi Otro Reflejo.

(Inspirado en el Tema "Moon" de Rebecca

del "Tokyo Babylon Image Soundtrack 2")

"_Durante la noche…_

…_la Luna me sigue a todas partes…_

_Tu recuerdo…_

…_toda mi vida.._

…_porque tú eres mi complemento…_

_.. y eso nada lo puede cambiar…"_

Hacia ya tiempo que se sentía de esa manera al caminar bajo la luz de la Luna, era una sensación extraña, aunque no desagradable, no podía evitar mirar aquel círculo plateado que se mostraba en el cielo de la noche, pero aún más, su atracción aumentaba, cuando esa Luna se tornaba en un color rojizo, casi marrón, sí, tenía que admitirlo, ese tono le recordaba a "él", aquel de esa mirada color marrón que no podía olvidar, pero que a pesar de lo ocurrido le parecía hermosa, a pesar de la crueldad que pudiera reflejar. Porque era la mirada de aquel ser que a pesar del daño hecho, aún le provocaba aquel sentimiento que nunca experimentaría con nadie más. Caminaba, lentamente… como queriendo sentir aquella luz sobre él, como si sintiera que era la mirada de "Él", que al menos por unos momentos notaba que existía.

En otro extremo, otro médium caminaba de igual forma, sin notarlo, sin percatarse del porqué aquella atracción hacia aquel circulo plateado en el cielo, aquel círculo que al estar intensamente iluminado le recordaba el brillo de la mirada pura y limpia del muchacho al que había hecho tanto daño y que había logrado despertar una emoción en él, aunque se negara a admitirlo, o tal vez, no se había percatado de ello, pues un ser que no "posee" emociones, no puede reconocer cuando han "despertado" en él mismo.

Cada uno llegó a su lugar de residencia por su cuenta, cada uno se dispuso a prepararse para dormir, aunque Subaru no perdía mucho tiempo en ello, pues no le interesaba realmente.

Seishiro se introdujo entre las sábanas de su cama, como cada noche lo hacía, tranquilamente, sin remordimientos, sin prisa, sin culpas, pues era el Sakurazukamori, aquel ser que "no posee emociones", mientras Subaru simplemente se despojaba de la ropa que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo y se dejaba caer sobre la cama.

Ambos podían percibir como la luz de la Luna entraba por la ventana de su habitación, ambos, sentían una sensación "especial" ante esta, como si los llamara, pero cada uno justificaba esa sensación a su manera, de acuerdo a su pensamiento.

Hasta que una noche, ambos notaron que la luz de la Luna se posaba sobre el espejo completo que tenían cada uno en su respectiva habitación, pero era realmente algo extraño, pues la luz no se reflejaba, por curiosidad o por duda, cada uno de los médiums se acercó hacia aquel espejo, quedando frente a él, Subaru notó la expresión de su rostro y de su mirada, luego, observó su cuerpo, para notar los cambios que había sufrido desde aquel día, en el que su vida perdió sentido, tan ensimismado estaba que no se percató o no quiso percatarse, cuando su mirada se tornó color marrón y el rostro que el espejo reflejaba no era el de él mismo, sino de aquel que tanto deseaba ver, para realizar su deseo, al principio no podía creerlo, sacudió su cabeza para comprobar que lo que estaba viendo no era una alucinación y no lo fue, era el rostro de Seishiro el que observaba, primero sintió una especie de ira, que después se "transformó" en lo que realmente sentía, comenzó a acariciar aquella imagen, como si lo tocara a él, se mantuvo largo rato así, hasta que recordó que debía odiarlo, entonces una gran ira lo invadió y con los dos puños cerrados rompió aquel espejo en mil pedazos de un solo golpe, dejándose caer en el suelo de rodillas y manos llorando dolorosamente.

Del otro lado Seishiro podía observar la imagen de aquel muchacho frente a él, al principio dudó, pues hacia bastante tiempo que no lo veía, pero después se convenció que era de él, pues aquella mirada pura y sincera de hermoso color verde no podía pertenecer a nadie más, durante el mismo tiempo que Subaru contempló su espejo también lo hizo él, hasta que sin encontrar ninguna explicación posible el reflejo se cuarteo en varios pedazos, provocando que aquella imagen desapareciera. El Sakurazukamori no encontró ninguna manera de entender lo sucedido, así que prefirió ignorarlo y volver a dormir, sin problema pensó, _"Mañana compraré otro espejo."_

Transcurrió la noche, de distinta manera para ambos médiums. Al llegar la mañana, Subaru se dirigió hacia la dirección de un nuevo trabajo, hasta que al pasar por una tienda la imagen del aparador le recordó que su espejo se encontraba roto y que debía reponerlo, pero… por qué esa preocupación? Él no se lo explicaba, sólo sabía que debía hacerlo, así que entró al lugar y comenzó a ver algunos espejos, cuando a sus espaldas escuchó a un par de jovencitas hablar

-¡Observa! ¡Que hermoso espejo, me gustaría uno así!

-¡En verdad es hermoso!

Subaru se incomodó ante aquellas frases e iba a marcharse, cuando escuchó algo que llamó su atención

-Me gustaría llevármelo, tal vez así encuentre a mi estrella gemela…

-¿Cómo?

-¿No conoces la leyenda del espejo?

-¿Cuál…?

-Esa leyenda antigua entre los enamorados…

-No!

-Se afirma que si en noches de Luna llena la luz llega a tu espejo pero sin reflejarse, al acercarte podrás observar el reflejo de tu otra mitad…

-¿De quién?

-¡De aquella persona que es tu Destino!

-¡No puede ser que creas tan tremendos absurdos!

-Pues a mi me parece hermoso

-Pues a mi ridículo… mejor continuemos viendo otras cosas

Subaru en ese momento se encontraba sosteniendo un objeto con una de sus manos, fingiendo mirarlo para disimular que escuchaba la plática de aquellas adolescentes, y fue tal su sorpresa que no pudo evitar soltarlo, haciendo que éste se rompiera, (tuvo que pagarlo por supuesto), observó entonces aquel espejo con intriga

-¡No puede ser! (pronunció el ojiverde)

Pero no dejaba de ver aquel espejo con una idea en su mente: comprarlo.

Por otra parte Seishiro se había dado a la tarea de averiguar que tipo de hechizo había sufrido la noche anterior, al investigar, se enteró de aquella leyenda y le pareció increíble y prefirió convencerse de que todo había sido una alucinación, pero producto de qué, no había bebido, no podía ser producto de culpabilidad, él no sentía culpa ni remordimiento… entonces qué había sido eso? Pero bien, lo que fuera, lo cierto era que debía reponer su espejo y se dirigió a comprar uno nuevo…

Llegó la noche, la Luna continuaba influenciando a ambos médiums, cada uno llegó nuevamente a su respectiva habitación, donde ya se encontraba el nuevo espejo adquirido, ambos dudaban de acercarse, decidieron entonces no mirarse por aquella noche al espejo, pero la atracción que ese objeto ejercía hacia ambos era irresistible, así que cayeron nuevamente en aquel "hechizo".

Ambos se observaron nuevamente, como si realmente estuvieran uno frente a otro, ambos notaron que veían la mirada del otro, ambos, sintieron que algo ocurría dentro de su pecho, ambos, se negaban a creer que aquella historia que habían escuchado fuera verdad. Aunque ambos… en lo más profundo de su corazón, sin saberlo, sin aceptarlo… deseaban verse por la misma razón.

Esta ocasión no hubo ira en el corazón de Subaru, esta ocasión no hubo indiferencia en el corazón de Seishiro aunque sentía una opresión en el pecho que no comprendía y, esta vez, como muchas otras siguientes, Subaru decidió no romper aquel objeto… sólo pudo… llorar largamente.

Al día siguiente, parecía que ambos médiums esperaban la llegada de la noche, la influencia de aquella Luna, la cual, de hecho, hacía tiempo había dejado de ser sólo eso para ambos médiums, a partir de lo ocurrido. La noche hizo su aparición entonces, esta ocasión, cada uno se colocó frente a su ventana, contemplando ese gran círculo plateado desde su habitación. Los rayos comenzaron a entrar, cada uno volteó, siguiendo la trayectoria de estos, obviamente, era la misma de las noches anteriores. Cada uno se colocó frente al espejo, en espera de lo que ocurriría… ambos se observaron nuevamente, ambos apretaron sus párpados en respuesta ante lo que vieron, Subaru comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas, Seishiro solamente, percibió una sensación extraña, para él.

Tan ensimismados estaban en sus pensamientos, que no notaron la figura espectral iluminada por la luz de la luna, que se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación de cada uno, contemplando aquella escena.

-Subaru! A pesar de todo… aún no lo aceptas…..! (dijo Hokuto desde el cuarto del ojiverde)

-¡Mi Seishiro! ¡A pesar de todo… aún no te has dado cuenta….! (dijo Setsuka desde el cuarto del Sakurazuka)

Y como si ambas presencias espectrales se sincronizaran pronunciaron en conjunto cada una desde su sitio

¡… Que eso que sientes nunca desaparecerá… porque…eso que sientes … es amor… y él… es tu otra mitad.! (Pronunciando ambas al mismo tiempo)

FIN.


End file.
